The Frozen Spell
by ronskystorm
Summary: Carter, Sadie, Zia, and Walt are just hoping for a nice Christmas with Amos, Phillip and Khufu. But are rudely interrupted by cheese demons. When they go fight them a white cloaked magician is already there. Meanwhile the gods are in turmoil as a new threat arises. Will this white cloaked figure prove to be a friend or foe? Review please and flames are accepted. New Chapter up!
1. Cheese Demons for Breakfast

The Frozen Spell

S

A

D

I

E Chapter One: Cheese Demons for Breakfast

You know what I hate the most in the morning? When I am trying to eat breakfast with my family, a baboon, and an albino crocodile named Philip of Macedonia and cheese demons attack. Sorry my doofus brother carter says i need to back up a little… well more like a lot.(Ow carter was that really necessary?)Sorry Carter kicked me. My name is Sadie Kane magician of the 21st nome from the house of life , 9th grader and awesome girlfriend to Walt. Ahhh.. Oh sorry lost my train of thought. So we defeated Apophis Lord of Chaos last August now here we are on December 24 christmas eve, three days till the demon days once again.

I thought we would have some time off to relax after defeating the Lord of Chaos, but here I am four months later getting attacked by cheese demons at nine in the morning. Dang those gods, but here we go. This is the story of how carter and I got a christmas present we weren't expecting.

"Uncle Amos how did they get through the borders?"I ask my Uncle Amos as we dash toward the great room with Carter, Zia, Walt, Amos, and myself. All of our other Initiates went home for christmas except for Cleo, Felix, Julian, and Jaz, whom were still eating breakfast.

"I don't know sadie, only a powerful magician could get through our defenses." says Amos. Uncle Amos kept a calm look but I knew he was worried.

"Amos it doesn't matter how they got in we can worry about that later. We need to destroy them and then investigate with the others at breakfast." Carter says.

Honestly, I think Carter just wants to get back to his pancakes. (Don't try to protest carter you have your faced stuff right now.) So anyway as we dash into the Great Room, I see the most destructive scene ever. The main room is destroyed, the tv is busted, all the furniture is flipped over or shattered and the statue of Thoth is lying on the floor but strangest thing though was that the floor was covered in Ice and snow. In the center of disaster central a magician in white is at the center fighting three cheese demons at once.

The first cheese demon charged at the white magician but was a major mistake. The magician just sidestepped then the third and second struck him and bounced off the barrier with a ton of force but the magician stood his ground.

Carter turned to Amos and asked "Should we help him?" But Amos seemed in a daze.

"Amos?" I ask.

Suddenly the white magician shouts in ancient Egyptian for _All Freeze_.

But golden hieroglyphics appear like mine and carters when he spoke the words. Suddenly the room drops twenty degrees, the ceiling creates a thundercloud and strikes the three demons. The room fills with light, when it dims the three demons are frozen in Ice and disintegrate into sand. The magician turns around to face us and his hood drops and we all gasp except for Amos who is still coming out of a daze.

The magician looks around carters age, he is wearing a black t-shirt, a black leather vest, black jeans, hiking boots and a pendant that has some wierd egyptian symbol that I can't make out. His face is serious and he looks like an average british resident. His mouth looked like it was usually smiling. So he must of been trying really hard to keep a serious face. His eyes were a stormy grey that I found quite unsettling. Everything seemed normal about him except for two things, down his right eye there is a huge slash mark that made him looked like Leroy attacked his face. (Long story) The second part was even weirder instead of brown or red or black hair he had pure long white hair. It wasn't grey or really blond, but pure white.

Amos says, "Frost." I realize with a start that uncle amos finally spoke.

The white magician known as "Frost" turns to face amos. When I think a fight is about to break out Frost's tough expression shatters.

"Amos…" frost says in a broken voice. He runs toward Amos and drops his wand and staff. He runs to Amos and Amos embraces him, frost then starts to sob with relief, like he had finally come home after a lifetime of searching.

"It's okay Frost, you're safe now." Amos says with Sympathy. This goes on for a few minutes without any of us saying anything. Frost finally leaves Amos's embrace and looks around at the shatter Great Room.

"Sorry about the mess Amos" Frost says. He picks up his wand and speaks the word _Hi-nehm_, the ancient Egyptian word for Join. Once again his hieroglyphics are golden and the whole great room is put back together. The television mends, the floor thaws and the statue of Thoth is stood back up.

"Alright who in the Underworld are you?" Walt asks. Although it could've also been Anubis you could never really tell with those two.

"Umm.. well.. you see..hmm." Amos said confusingly.

"Frost would you like to explain?"

"Nope I'm good, go ahead." Frost replies We all look to Amos for an explanation.

"Well it is about time I told you two. Now remember before I tell you who frost is, you should know your parents and I thought it would be best to not tell you till you were older and now it seems the time has come to tell you."

"Time to tell them what exactly?" Zia asks. Amos sighs and Says

"Carter when you were born you weren't born alone, you had a twin brother. He had pure white hair when he was born." We all turn to Frost.

He looks uncomfortable and

says "Come on, pay attention."

"As I was saying" Amos says "When you two were three and Sadie had just turned two, you three together had caused quite a magical outburst. Carter and Sadie were already powerful but all three of you could become so powerful you could overturn the Laws of Maat. The house feared this so they separated you from your brother and gave him to me to raise. When he was old enough he became an initiate and was extremely powerful and smart in magic. After a while he was sent to Antarctica to see a rare artifact but was supposively lost at sea."

Zia then says " So youre telling us that…"

Amos says," That's right, Carter and Sadie I want you to meet Frost Julius Kane, your brother."


	2. Penguins take over (and it wasn't Felix)

Chapter two: Penguin's take over(And it wasn't Felix's fault )

"So you're telling us that Frost is our long lost brother and Carter's twin?" I ask Amos for the tenth time. Amos sighs.

"Yes and you know that you can talk to Frost about all of this you know."

I Shrug, "Okay" turning to Frost who was talking to Carter about himself and all the other questions Carter might have. You know questions like " Do you like basketball" or "what is your favorite soda?". Honestly Carter, give him a rest will you? It isn't like he's going to disappear for another twelve years.

"So you're telling us that.." Frost sighs but doesn't seemed annoyed more as cheerful. " Yes Sadie." Frost smiles. Huh, he doesn't get annoyed as fast as Carter. " So I'm guessing you specialize in Ice magic." Carter says to Frost( Captain Obvious as usual) Oh don't give me that look Carter.

"Um… yeah." He looks around and shrinks into his vest. I wondered what was up, then I realize everyone was looking at him. "Well I can do this, he snaps his fingers and a penguin appears. We then all groan. "What's wrong?" Frost asks hearing us.

"Well we have this kid, Felix, and he loves penguins, summons them up all the time."

"Oh sorry" He transports it back to wherever it came from. We then emerge onto the balcony where everyone is laughing and playing around with one another. Jaz is talking to Cleo about a book she wants. Felix was on only two legs of the chair and had summoned a penguin which the poor bird was running for its life away from Phillip. Julian has his face down in his pancakes. The others were at the first nome for training. They see us approach and gasp at the sight of Frost hair. Felix falls backwards in his chair.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" Frost says grinning.

"Um.. why is his hair white." asks Julian his face covered with syrup and bits of pancakes.

"Because I stole one of sadie's cookies. This was the end result." He gestures to his hair. Everyone starts to crack up. "Not really, it's a long story." Frost then says.

" So meet our new initiate, Frost Kane everyone." Says Amos enthusiastically. The others start to speak to each other till finally Jaz says" So he is your ...um…" "

"I am Carters twin brother, my name is Frost nice to meet you all." Frost smiles. Everyone goes silent. "Well this isn't very warm and welcoming" Frost says to no one in particular.

"So what you're saying is…." Jaz trails off "Yes I am the long lost brother of Carter and Sadie." Frost explains.

At this point Frost looks over to see where Jazzes voice and he looses his grin. He seems just paralyzed. Sadie and I look at each other and have a silent conversation that pretty much says We will talk to him about that later.

"Um Frost you must be hungry from your long Journey. Please get some food and have a seat." Amos says. "Um okay.." Frost says averting his eyes to the food and thankfully Jazz turned back to her Conversation before she noticed Frost looking at her. Frost goes up and grabs a muffin, French Toast, and a cup of hot cocoa and takes a seat between Carter and Felix. Frost looks around and takes a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Pleah … Ug … Dang it's too hot." Frost exclaims. He uses a bit of his ice magic to cool it down and accidentally touches an amulet on his wrist which immediately turns into a penguin. Felix then squeals with delight.

"You use Ice magic and have your own magic Penguin?!" Felix exclaims

"Oh yes you must be Felix, the one who loves penguins." Felix nods his head so enthusiastically, it looks like it would pop clean off his shoulders.

"Well in that case, you want to see a little trick I came up with?" Felix nods his head mistified. "Okay here is how it goes." He points at his penguin and speaks the words _**Salqu Aegis.** _Instantly the penguin is surrounded by Ice and a big flash of light occurs. When we can see again the penguin is now in full ice battle armor.

"Cool!" Felix exclaims.

"Yeah well I have a lot more spells like that, I can teach you the spells later, okay?"

Felix stomps his foot and grumbles "I want to learn them now."

"Now Felix, Frost just got here. Give him some time to hang out with his awesome sister and his dofus twin brother," I say.

"Hey!" Carter protests. Frost then chuckles to himself. "Okay bye frost" Felix says and leaves with the other initiates. The door closes and just Carter, Zia, Frost, Amos, Walt and I are left.

"Okay So what other tricks do you have up your sleeve Frost?" I say. Frost takes a minute to respond and then whistles loudly. "What was that for?" I ask him.

"Just wait for it."

Suddenly we hear a gigantic roar coming down from the sky. We all look up and see a big blue streak come from the sky. The creature lands and shakes the whole balcony. The creature that landed was easily thirty feet long and six feet tall. It's claws looked so sharp, even Muffin ..er Bast would have been impressed. The creature had beautiful light blue scales. It had a long head with a mouth that curved into a blue beak. Instead of scales on it's back it had a long white mane. It's most startling feature were it's eyes, they were a stormy grey like Frost's. Although it seemed to me as if those eyes had a sparkle of intelligence in them. We all were tripping over each other to get away from the magnificent beast. We were looking at a dragon.

"Alright everyone I would like you to meet SnowFlake." Frost says then pets Snowflake on the snout and then snowflake rubbed him affectionately. Zia, the first to come out of the shock, immediately threw a fireball. Before any of us had time to say stop Frost whipped out his wand and blasts a beam of Ice at the fireball with it. When the steam clears, we see that the fire was encased in Ice mid burn.

Zia is absolutely looked absolutely shocked and then stuttered "you..you… Froze my fire."

"Well I couldn't have you hurting my best friend could I, even if you are my brothers girlfriend."

"How did you know…" Zia stammers

"It's pretty obvious the way you and Carter look at each, you sit close to each other, and the holding hands under the table." Frost says with a grin, We all look at him.

"Frost always was an observant child." Amos says. Snowflake, unfazed by any of this, starts to play tag with Phillip and the Penguin got away. Frost then finishes his breakfast and looks at Carter and Walt, and Asks " You two want to play some basketball?"

"Okay but we are gonna cream you." Carter and Walt reply. Our resident baboon chooses to walk out of the house at this time and sees Frost and goes ...well Bananas. He runs to the boy and gives him a hug.

"Hey Khufu I've missed you too." Khufu then does a series of grunts which none of us can understand and Frost surprises us and grunts back.

"YOU SPEAK BABOON?!" I yell.

"Of course he does, when frost first got here at age three, he learned baboon first and then english and Hieroglyphics. Khufu also taught Frost basketball for seven years before he left. He's the only one to beat Khufu one on one." Amos finished. The color from Walts and Carters faces drained away.

"Come on guys, let's go."

Frost and Khufu run towards our improvised basketball court. Carter and Walt follow with looks of fear on their faces as if wondering how easily they would be defeated. As they left Amos looks to us and says "I'm going to go do some research on that dragon." He looks at the dragon once more and heads for the library.

It's just me and Zia left now. We have a few moments of silence before I ask " You want to see our boyfriends crushed by my long lost brother and a baboon?" Zia replies and smiles deviously " I wouldn't miss it for the world." We leave Phillip and Snowflake to play and go see a disaster almost as bad as if Apophis was rising.


	3. The Freezing Baboons Rule!

The Freezing Baboons Rule!

Hi Carter here. What, you didn't think I was going to let Sadie tell you everything did you? Please even Setne doesn't deserve that bad of a punishment and moving on now. I would honestly like to tell you that Walt and I made a terrific comeback but we didn't. Obviously Khufu taught Frost pretty darn well because Walt and I didn't stand a chance. They kept shooting basket after basket and before half time, Walt and I had forfeited with a final score

of 20 CW to 120 The freezing Baboons( The Freezing baboons are what Frost and Khufu called themselves.) Walt and I went over to Frost and Khufu who were giving each other highfives.

"Well you guys beat us good." Said Walt. Still panting from our game.

"Thanks, khufu came ups with some excellent strategies." Frost said drinking some water. Khufu barks and Frost grunts in reply.

"What did he say oh master of the baboon language?" asks Sadie who just walked up with Zia following. Oh great my girlfriend saw me lose to a baboon and my twin brother.

"Um he said you guys did great." Said Frost

"You are a terrible liar."

"Okay he said I came up with good strategies too and said that you guys sucked."

"Offensive."I said

"Hurtful' Said Walt

"Hey how about i teach Carter some B-ball and you guys go have some fun."

"Okay see you two later" said Sadie and they all walk out. I waited fifteen seconds until they were gone and then screamed "This Is awesome!" Which just about scared Frost out of his wits.

"What is?" asks Frost clearly confused

"You are dude, I have always wanted another sibling. I mean Sadie is alright but I finally have a brother who I can share interests with. I don't go to school, so i don't have any guy friends. You and I can talk all day." I then look down at my feet.

"What wrong Bro?" Frost asks

"Well unless you're not staying or you want to go to public school." I reply sadly.

"Dude listen." He embraces me. "I spent six months looking for you and Sadie I'm not going to leave you two. Ever." I smile.

"And as for public school, I hate it. I had too many bullies, too much work and it was too hot. I mean seriously, is it too much to want an air conditioner" I laugh.

"Awesome, so what are some of you interests?" I ask. Frost takes a minute and replied " I like basketball, reading, history and Strategy games."

"Cool bro I love history and reading too."

"Okay you ready to train?" asks Frost

"Yup" Carter says and Frost walks over and picks up the basket ball. He throws it to me and tells me to do various activities until two hours later. I was hot and sweaty from training so hard.

"Dude your training was harder than beating Apophis and I nearly died from that."

"Ahh that was nothing Khufu pushed me four times that much." I groan and then promptly collapse. I let my mind wander till it reaches the point to where Frost was at the Breakfast table paralyzed and looking at Jaz.

"So why were you looking at Jaz so intently?" I ask. Frost then does a spit take that immediately turns to Ice.

"I beg your pardon?' Asks Frost and he looks paralyzed again. "well you see...um." He looks down and then it hits me. How could I have so clueless? Sadie would have figured it out long before I would of.

"You have a crush on Jaz don't you?" Frost doesn't say anything but I knew I hit it. That's why he was acting strange. He was awestruck like I was when I first met Zia.

Frost groans "I know I am so embarrassed, I haven't been here one day and I already am crushing hard on someone." Frost looks down at his feet truly ashamed of himself.

"Frost it's okay, when I first met Zia I was a little awestruck."

Frost looks up and thinks, then smiles. he says, "Okay not so embarrassed now but gods forbid if Sadie found out about this."

"You mean about you liking Jaz?" Said a new voice. We see Sadie leaning up against the door. Frost then promptly sat down and buried his face in his basketball and groans. Sadie walks over and sits next to Frost.

"Relax Frost I'm not going to tease you or tell Jaz."

Frost says, "you're not?"

"Of course not, please we just met you today. I'm not going to embarrass you till you have been here at least a week. You know give or take." Says Sadie

Frost looks up with a gleam of hope in his eyes. Sadie gets up and walks over to me. she says to me, "Listen Carter, Frost is… how should I put it? Ah yes, He is head over heels for Jaz."

"He is just crushing hard on her. He's not in love with her. Besides how would you know if he is in love" I say

"Well you and frost have some of the same qualities, he is looking at Jaz like how you looked at Zia." Sadie replies.

"What were you guys talking about?" Jaz asks entering the room. Frost looks up and sees Jaz and gets Paralyzed again. This time Jaz notices and looks confused.

Frost jumps up and says "I have to go feed Snowflake." Then he runs out of the room accidentally bumps into Jaz and they fall over. He quickly recovers and runs to feed his dragon.

Jaz stands up and brushes herself off and asks,"What was that about and why was Frost staring at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Jaz, you didn't do anything wrong." Sadie says. Jaz sits down and says " Well why is Frost acting so weird around me? I mean he stared at me at breakfast like that and now he did it again." Jaz walks over and sits on the bench and sighs looking at where Frost left. Sadie and I look at each other and Sadie walks up to Jaz, sits down on the bench and asks "Hey Jaz.. do you have a crush on Frost?" She stands up so fast she nearly knocks Sadie off the bench.

"What?!" We look at her and she blushes

"… um well yes I have a big crush on him. I am so embarrassed, he just got here and I am crushing big on him. I would tell him but I am afraid he doesn't feel the same way" She looks down and Sadie and I look at each other. We start to crack up and then laugh really hard.

"What's so funny!" asks Jaz blushing and fuming. We look up at her embarrassed.

Sadie says, "Love is blinding."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asks Jaz

"I can't tell you." Sadie says and then looks at me, smiling."Ask Carter, he can tell you."

Jaz looks at me. "Well Jaz, um… Frost has a crush on you too. A big one." Jaz looks up at us with complete disbelief.

"You're kidding with me right?" We both shake our heads. Jaz gets up and starts to pace.

"Oh my egyptian gods!" Jaz finally yells. "I never have had this happen to me!"

"What?" I ask.

"That someone finally is returning the feeling I have." Jaz proclaims. She sits down on the bench and sighs with relaxation.

"Does he know?" Jaz asks us

"Knows what?" I ask

That I like him!" Jaz says frustrated

"No he doesn't know. You found out before he did." Sadie says. Jaz takes a minute to think and then stands up and snaps her fingers, "Okay so Sadie can you maybe drop a few hints to frost saying I like him?" Sadie looks at me and smirks. "Ok Jaz I think I can do that."

"I don't get it, why is this so important?" I ask . Jaz and Sadie give me a death glare so bad it would of given Apophis nightmares.

"Excuse us Jaz for just a mo." Sadie grabs my ear and drags me all the way over to the corner.

"Ow what was that for?" I ask

"Really Carter you cant really be that dense. When you fell for Zia, you wanted to go on a date didn't you? I mean seriously, your twin brother has a crush on someone and you don't want to help him?"

"Frost needs to do this himself."

" Carter listen Frost isn't very socially active, he doesn't know how to ask out a girl. Come on we need to help."

"Fine we can help him." Sadie and I walk over to where Jaz is sittIng and she stands up to meet us.

"Okay so whats the plan." I ask. As Jaz opens her mouth to speak there is a big BOOM and the improvised basketball room shakes. Frost comes running down the hall.

"Guy we have a problem" He looks at Jaz and Jaz looks back, they both blush and turn away. "Um … I...Um." Says Frost

"Frost just spit it out already!" Sadie yells

"Oh right there's a new guy up there that looks like an Uncle Vinnie."

"Oh great first we have dating problems and now we have this." I say

"What do you mean?" Frost asks puzzled.

"Nevermind that, we better see what "Uncle Vinnie" wants this time." Sadie says


	4. A Ghost, A Story, and A Truth

A Ghost, a Story and a Truth

C

A  
R  
T  
E  
R

We dash down the hall heading towards probably the god of bad fashion. I hadn't seen Setne since I was crowned pharaoh. I mean from time to time he crossed my mind(okay he crossed my mind a lot). Everyday I was afraid he would show up in the middle of a training session and blast me to pieces( I'm sure Sadie would have found that extremely funny) I stop to tell Frost, Jaz and Sadie Something.

"Okay we need a game plan, or else Setne will just blast us to pieces."

"I say we all run in there and blast setne with divine words." Sadie says

"No we could burn ourselves up in the process, Sadie we aren't hosting gods anymore." I reply. Frost makes a pained face for reasons unknown and I turn back to Sadie

"All i'm saying is it's four of us against one of him."

"Are you forgetting that he was the world's most dangerous magician?"

"Guys stop arguing!" Jaz says. We both stop."Okay Frost and I will distract and weaken him, while the two you finish him off. Okay?"

"Alright" Sadie says

"Fine" I say.

"Good" Jaz says. "Let's go Frost" She takes frost's hand and starts dragging him down the hall. During this Frost isn't complaining but bushing like a ripe tomato. When they are gone, I turn to Sadie.

"Those two seriously need to get together." I say

"For once brother dear, I completely agree with you." Sadie replies. We then hear a boom and Setne laughing with joy.

"Come on we better go." I say quickly. Then, Sadie and I dash down the hall to a maniacal ghost.

We enter the great Hall to see Frost getting squeezed by Setne and Jaz passed out on the floor. All the other intiates must have gone out for lunch because no one else was there. I also notice that the door had been blasted off it's hinges. That explains where the boom came from.

"Drop our brother Setne!" Sadie yells. Setne looks up in surprise and drops frost. Frost turns around and looks at us in confusion. We run to frost to make sure he wasn't wounded or maimed.

I yell, "Tas!" and I have one gift wrapped ghost.

"Hey what was that for?" Setne asks

"For nearly killing our brother!" I yell

"For nearly killing your.." he looks at us and smiles. He then starts to laugh hysterically. Frost turns to use with a grin on his face

"Wait you thought he was.." Frost starts to laugh too. We look at the two, laughing in harmony.

" I still don't understand what is so funny." Sadie says. Frost gets up off the floor and unties Setne.

Setne says, " I wasn't squeezing the life out of him, I was hugging my friend."

"what!?" Sadie and I Say in union.

"Would you care to explain frost." Sadie asks

"Well you see…." Frost begins but Setne stops him.

"Allow me Frost. Okay listen up doll." Setne begins and Sadie nearly charges him but Frost and I hold her back.

"Okay Setne maybe you shouldn't call my sister _doll _, Okay?"

"Fine, by the way Frost you might want to wake up your little Girlfriend." Setne says with a smile. Frost blushes so much that I think that his hair turned pink for a second.

"She's..er… not my girlfriend." Frost says in a small voice.

"Well by the way she was dragging you by your hand I would say otherwise."

"Setne I think it's been established that Frost loves Jaz." Sadie says with a smile.

"Sadie you promised!" Frost whines

"I did say give or take." Sadie says shrugging

"Okay yes it's all true. I love Jaz. Happy? and are we done here because I'm going going to wake Jaz up now." Frost says

"That might be a problem." Frost turns around so fast that he bumps into the person behind him. Jaz had woken up, that I noticed, from the beginning of the conversation.

"Um.. Jaz.. How much did you hear?" Frost says sweating and picks himself up and pulls Jaz up.

"Umm...Everything." Jaz replies blushing.

Frost starts to tear up and yells "I mess up everything!" He runs out of the room and into the room Carter had shown Frost before we went to breakfast that Carter had said was his.

"Oh.. Frost!" Jaz yells but Frost is already in his room. Jaz looks at us with a worried face.

"Go and talk to him." Carter says

"Yeah we can handle one psycotic ghost." Sadie says.

"Thanks" Jaz runs upstairs to see Frost. We turn to Setne.

"Oh Frost… I'm sorry" Setne says bowing his head in shame.

"Alright Setne what do you want?" Setne snaps out of his sadness and grins.

"well to see my friend Frost of course."

"and how do you know frost?" I ask

"Well that's a bit of a story." Setne says. sadie and I sit down on the couch.

"Ugg .., Fine. Okay you probably know that Frost was lost at sea. But what you don't know is who saved him. He was drifting away at sea. That's when I found him and brought him ashore and healed him."

"You said you couldn't do healing magic!" I say remembering the time Zia was taken over by one of Ra's forms and nearly burned up in the process.

"I said 'I wasn't very good at it'" replies Setne " Now are you going to let me continue?" I grumble and say he can continue

"So back to the story… When I healed him, his magic supplies were extremely low and I was feeling extremely generous. So I have him my magic so he could help replenish his magic Now I assume that Amos told you Frost was born with white hair right? Wrong. His hair turned white because my magic was ancient and you know that new and old don't mix right? His hair was a side effect from my magic transfer to him."

"So that's why frost has white hair."

"Indeed, after he was healed he thanked me and he asked me if there was a way for him to repay him. Of course I wanted to rule the world I told him but he came up with a better idea. He wanted to be my friend instead and it has been so ever since. So Since I could no longer cast certain spells anymore, i taught them to Frost and he helped me find certain scrolls that I wanted. But one day Osiris found me, your father, and brought me to court. I believe Frost didn't know where I went so he sought out you two and after six months of searching, he found you but he sure did find a surprise waiting for him when he got here. Three Cheese demons! Can you believe it?"

"So you saved Frost? Why? You aren't very heroic or kind hearted."

"True. True. I intended to use Frost to do my bidding but he became my friend and partner instead." Setne said

"Okay that explains why you're friends with frost, but why else did you come here?"

"Oh yes, we have a major problem."

"Yeah we know, that problem is you." Sadie says

"No, No you misunderstand. The worst guys in history Alexander the Great, Attila the Hun, and Napoleon have come back from the dead." Setne said

"How?" I ask

"My stupid brother that's how." Setne said

"Wait you have a brother?" Sadie asks

"Yeah actually i have four siblings. But he is the youngest, a total pest. He's not as good looking but four inches taller than I am." Setne replies bitterly

"Okay, so what's his name?"

"His name is merneptah, he was the youngest. I always called him spitty for short. He was always trying to become more great than I, but failed every time." Setne said gleefully. "this is his last attempt to do so."

"Okay thanks, anything else?" I ask

"Oh yes the gods are back." Setne says

"What really?" Sadie asks and starts to concentrate really hard."Carter, Isis is here, call on Horus." I call out to Horus "_Horus?" _

_I hope you got me a present this year Carter._

_Okay I will be sure to do so._

_Also hello Carter nice to talk to you_

"He's here." I say to Sadie

"Well my job is done here and Tell Frost I'm sorry." Setne says and with a pop he's gone.

"Well this is some alarming news and there is only one thing to do now" Sadie says with a smile.

"and what's that?" I ask

"Why to spy on the Jaz/Frost romance of course!" Sadie says with a smile and drags me towards Frost room.


End file.
